Almost all video devices (television monitors, video recorders, etc.) are analog in nature and so require periodic adjustments. In order to perform these adjustments properly, a video signal generator is required. Although some adjustments require complex test patterns which require an expensive ($10,000 or more) video signal generator, most of the common adjustments can be made with one or two single test patterns such as a crosshatch or pure white screen. This invention describes a simple video test signal generator which generates two selectable test patterns. It is crystal controlled for accuracy, expandable, and is small and inexpensive enough to be enclosed in almost any piece of video equipment which needs periodic adjustments. This invention differs from previous inventions in its field by the unique way the Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM) has been used. The EPROM is used not only to generate the active video (as in other designs) but also to generate the horizontal and vertical blanking and sync pulses. Thus, by simply changing the EPROM, any video format (RS170, 330, 343a) can be generated. Overall, this Complimentary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) design used six integrated circuits and the EPROM can be replaced with any EPROM or Read Only Memory (ROM) one wishes to use. A typical video circuit using an EPROM is illustrated in Modern Electronic Circuits Reference Manual by John Markus, copyright 1980 by McGraw-Hill in the television circuits section under ATV CAll generator on page 1030. This design is typical of known existing designs which use the ROM to generate only active video and use other circuitry to generate the sync and blanking signals. However, by combining the sync, blanking, and active video into a single EPROM a considerable savings in circuitry is possible. This, together with the ability to change the video format by simply changing the EPROM, makes this a unique invention.